The Colour of My Mysterious Name
by KaryInTheSky
Summary: Albus Severus Potter Is his name. Apparently he is too young to be explained why he was named that way, but he is old enough to find out for himself. This oneshot can also be found in the Rainbow Magic project. Give it a try! Read and Review!


_A/N: __This is something I wrote for the Reviewers Lounge project: Rainbow Magic. I hope you like it! _

_This story is centred on Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley, but the net doesn't have them in the character list_

You are asking me about rainbows? I remember the time I first saw a rainbow…Yes, I'm 11 years old and this year I saw my first rainbow. Why is that so weird? I mean this metaphorically of course -I must have heard that word from Rose- I mean, I always knew what a rainbow was, I knew the basics. They come after the rain following the sun, everybody knows that. But I never really bothered to look up at them; I never paid any especial attention, they were too small, too common, too insignificant, they weren't really important. There were more important things in life than rainbows. Yes, I know what you are thinking; it's probably the same thing Lily thinks about me. "You worry too much! You are too serious," she says.

I do worry too much I guess. I worry about dad when he works late. I worry about James when he gets into trouble –which is, May I say, very often-. I worry about Rose when she's upset, I hate seeing her upset. And well, I could keep counting my worries. I worry about myself as well. I was worried to death when I came to Hogwarts for the first time. I was scared; I thought the sorting hat would put me in Slytherin. My mom always says that I'm so much like my father, and I know that he was almost sorted into Slytherin.

But once I got into Hogwarts, a new worry conquered my thoughts. Since I came here, I discovered things I didn't know before. They weren't good things, so I searched for possible answers to the questions building slowly inside my head. It didn't help that people kept staring at me constantly, some even dared to ask me about my parents. Others managed to tell me stories about my own family, and since we are "still too young to know everything there is to know", according to my parents, some things were completely new to me. I didn't know which were true, and I certainly wanted to find out.

But apparently what was really amusing to everyone was the nature of my full name. I actually got people coming up to me to ask: "¿Are you really Albus Severus?" When I asked them if they had a problem with my name they would refuse to answer. But one day a fifth year Slytherin boy did dare to tell me what the problem was. I couldn't believe what he told me. A death eater? No, impossible. I didn't want to believe it, so I decided it was time to find for my self all the information that was missing for me.

I admit I got obsessed with the subject. I accepted Rose's help, For days she searched the library eager to find anything that could clarify what I had been told. But none of those books had what I needed, or at least what I thought I needed to read. But there was one very interesting thing in Hogwarts, a History. According to the book, the headmaster's office held a rather especial collection of paintings. I couldn't help but wondering if they would really be there. I had to try and find out, for I knew that was the only way I would find what I was looking for.

So one stormy night, Rose and I sneaked our way into the headmaster's office. I still don't know how I talked her into it. We walked our way through the lonely corridors. To me the storm only made things perfect, because nobody would be able to hear us. But I could feel Rose trembling silently next to me, I couldn't blame her. She isn't fond of storms, just like she isn't fond of spiders. She held tight to my arm the entire time, and grabbed on particularly hard every time a thunder stroke. I knew where the headmaster's office was, and I knew it was empty. Dad's map certainly came in handy that day. I was glad I risked my neck stealing it from James's trunk that same morning -not that he ever found out, it went straight back to his trunk the morning after-.

Rose was brilliant, as always. She stole the password to the office from uncle…well, professor Neville's desk. I had suggested her to confound him into telling her the password, but she was way smarter than that. She assured me he would have it written down on a piece of paper, and that would probably be in his desk. Of course, she was right. ..

After a couple of minutes we were finally there. We were inside the unknown territory. I was closer to clarifying my doubts. And I just…didn't know where to begin.

"There are too many portraits here". Rose pointed out through a Whisper "Which do you suppose…Oh look! The sorting hat!"

The hat was sleep. Well… at least it seemed sleep, I'm not sure if magic hats can really sleep. Anyway, Rose's words woke the hat up. He made a disapproval gesture as soon as he saw us. But before I could think of apologizing he stared with interest at both of us, as if he could recognize us.

"A Potter!" He said. "And a Weasley!, both in this office at this time of night. We use to see a lot of Potter in here…a long time ago."

I was terrified. I feared the hat would start screaming. But to my surprised he seemed to gain quick interest in us.

"Yes, both very difficult to place" he continued. "Just like…"

"Our parents" interrupted Rose with a proud smile. She seemed to have lost any trace of fear.

"Yes…"said the hat showing interest in Rose. "I remember having the same dilemma with that Granger girl. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?, and…" he said turning his full body to where I was standing. I lowered my head, I knew what that hat was about to say and that could never make me proud "…and Slytherin or Gryffindor? But I stand by my choice, like I always do! Two more Gryffindors were more than fair", Said the hat demonstrating to be proud of his own self.

"Gryffindor… ridiculous bravery" Said a steady but cold voice behind me. My feet went stone cold and I heard Rose gasp clearly. But when I turned around there was nobody behind me. I looked for the source of the voice to find that it came from one of the portraits. A relatively young man with greasy black hair looked down at me, giving out the hardest look I had ever received. "Never prudent or smart, always trying to prove their foolish bravery. Always strutting, sneaking around the corners. I can see that they still don't impart prudence in that house. No, they never did. Did you happen to realize that this is the Headmaster's office, and NOT the main Kitchen? And as such it deserves some respect…"

"Now Severus, Don't be so hard. Curiosity is not a sin." For a moment I though that that second voice was talking to me, but of course… it wasn't. Severus was in fact the name of that horrid looking man. My heart stopped.

I turned to the second voice, which came from a rather big portrait right next to the headmaster's desk. I recognized him instantly. His long silver bear and blue eyes seemed all too familiar. I had seen that pleasant face before. I had seen it in all the books Rose had found for me, and I had seen it on the chocolate frog cards. I knew who that man was, everybody knew.

He instantly smiled. His blue eyes inspected me through his half moon glasses, as if he could recognize me, as if he knew who I was.

I stopped cold, I didn't know what to say next. Suddenly the whole idea of sneaking in there didn't seem so brilliant. I had absolutely nothing to say or to ask to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. There was really nothing to ask him. I already did know everything. The real reason I was in there was the source of my middle name, but I didn't even want to look back at that man. I didn't want to confirm what I had been recently told.

"Did you sneak in here just to stare at us? Are we all so amusing to you?" said the cold voice behind me, keeping his accusing tone as sharp as humanly possible.

"I…I just…Well…I wanted to see, I mean no, I wanted to meet..." no real words were coming out of my mouth.

Dumbledore smiled at me again.

"It is a rather pleasant visit you pay us Mr. Potter, but to what may I attribute such an honor?" he said maintaining his smile along with his paternal voice.

The first nearly coherent words fell out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry…I guess I just wanted to meet you. I mean…my father named me after two Headmasters and well… I just thought…"

"Yes, he did. It created quite a commotion here the day I heard the news. But…me? Is it me the one you are so eager to meet? I don't mean to brag but, you must have read or heard everything you need to know about me," he said looking, at the other Headmaster, the one I was hiding my sight from.

Apparently rumors were true, Dumbledore could see right through people. Of course I knew everything there was to know about him. I didn't know everything I wanted to know about…him. That Slytherin boy told me that he had been a…death eater, and that nobody stops being a death eater. I couldn't let the word leave my head. I wanted to know anything that would at least clarify my impression of him, if that was possible now. Dad had mentioned him once, but he didn't say this. And then I remember what dad had said about him, and I remember the way that man had just insulted me. I finally turned to him trying to keep my glance firm.

"Foolish bravery," I said. "My father says you had it too. He says you were one of the bravest men he ever met".

The man arched an eyebrow, he twisted his mouth in a way I wasn't sure what it meant. What were my parents thinking? Of all the possible headmasters, I had to carry the name of the worst one. There were tons of other portraits there and none looked that harsh, probably none of them had been death eaters either, so why did it have to be that one? Even the sorting hat seemed better.

"Severus…did you look at him?"

"Of course I did, he is just like Potter himself," he said, pronouncing our last name as if it was a plague.

Was that supposed to be an insult?

"No, Severus, Did you see his eyes?"

My eyes? Oh, that was just brilliant. I had been breaking my head these months to meet the bitterest man there ever was and the now the other one was more interested in my eyes. Yes, they are dad's eyes, and grandma's eyes as well. I love the fact but at that moment I was focused on more important things

"Yes Albus…I saw them."

"My eyes?" I said entering despair "Why do my eyes matter? It's not why I'm…"

"They matter Mr. Potter. They always mattered. Didn't you know that?"

"No…he was probably too busy sneaking around with that piece of parchment. He is probably too arrogant to understand it, they always are, they always were," claimed again the bitter man.

"I don't…! I'm not…! So? They are just green. They are just eyes." I wasn't sure of what I was talking about. That man had just insulted my family. I felt the urge of taking his portrait right out of the wall.

"Nothing is just what it seems Mr. Potter. I trust you know that…" said Dumbledore again.

"I trust he doesn't."

"I…I don't know…I guess. But right now I have other things on my mind," I answered.

"Yes I'm sure you do Mr. Potter. I'm sure you have questions, I'm sure you came seeking… for something."

I nodded. At last it seemed like we understood each other. I had tons of questions, many questions, questions my dad thought I was too young to be asking. I had questions that my family promised to answer us when we were older. Older? Nobody in my family had this name; nobody had to worry about being named after two apparently odd headmasters. James and Lily had our grandparent's names, that's simple, that's actually very nice. But I am carrying a tribute, and at least I deserve to know exactly why. When I was at home I didn't care as much for my name. I actually happened to like my name very much. But when I got here I turned into some sort of character everybody looked at, especially the teachers, who seemed overwhelmed by how much I look like my dad; but most of all because I have a very particular name. I'm not really complaining, I just want to know what there is to know.

I opened my mouth ready to ask whatever of all these things came to my head first, but once again headmaster Dumbledore got ahead of me:

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked suspiciously.

"No…actually I didn't. There is so much I want to know. I mean my name…I hardly know everything about it, I can't go through life carrying a name without knowing…"

"Have you ever looked at a rainbow Mr. Potter?" he interrupted.

What? That was the last straw. I was starting to think that the man was just teasing me.

But he wasn't laughing, he looked rather serious. He took off his glasses and cleaned them patiently with a rag of his robe. When he put them back on he seemed ready to explain himself, after noticing my silence.

"A rainbow. Have you seen any lately?"

"Well, no. Not really, but…"

"Did you know that they have a purpose in life? Have you ever used one? They aren't just rainbows you know, even if they look insignificant. They are not just what they seem. They are not just what people see. They are unique spectrums of light, and they happen to have everything you'll need to carry throughout your life."

I stood in absolute shock. He was completely serious. I turned to see the portrait of Severus Snape to find him completely serious as well. I suddenly felt Rose beside me. I had forgotten she was there. She too seemed completely interested. Apparently I was the only one finding all this too weird.

"Yes, they carry the principle of life with them, for everyone who is willing to take the gift. Through the red they carry strength, if you ever find yourself missing any. They are kind enough to bring to you yellow, if happiness ever falls out of your sight. Of course, if you ever lack of faith you can always take the blue with you. But if what you are missing happens to be security…rainbows will fill you with green."

I stood with my mouth open listening to the detailed explanation. Suddenly it didn't seem stupid, or insignificant, or crazy.

"You are still missing three," pointed out Rose, after a paused silence. Dumbledore looked at her pleased. He seemed to know who she was as well.

"Orange," he continued, "Orange can be available each time you need enthusiasm in your life and Indigo can be found in your search for wisdom".

"And…violet?" I asked to my own surprise.

"Yes, violet. So many things can be won through Violet: power, nobility, mystery…and magic. Yes, that has to be my personal favourite. What would life be without a little bit of magic now and then? You can take a colour, every time you are lucky enough to encounter a rainbow. I often take Violet with me."

"No," said the same deep cold voice I had tried to avoid earlier. "I must differ with you, green will always be more necessary. It's essential," he turned his head looking straight at me. "Without it you can only find yourself…lost along the way".

My mouth was dry. In a matter of moments I had met two of the strangest men ever. One of them seemed wise and eager to teach. The other one…well, I disliked the other one the minute he opened his mouth. But that unpleasant, intimidating looking man made me realize something. I had spent my first months at Hogwarts worried to death about another person's past. After waiting for years to come to Hogwarts I almost ruined it by trying to find what was long lost. Hearing people's comments had made me believe that the name I had always felt proud of was not good for me. I let my security slip away. I let perfect strangers make me feel insecure of who I was. I couldn't believe it, it was so clear. I had been too stupid.

The dry, hard looking man had taught me something, I don't know if he meant to, or if he was just insulting me again, but it didn't matter anymore. So what difference did it make what he had been when he was alive? Wasn't I secure enough to believe in the will of my own parents? Well…I am now. It was his past, not mine. I just carried the honourable tribute, even if I didn't know why. I wasn't Albus Dumbledore, I wasn't Severus Snape. I didn't represent them. I represent Albus Severus Potter, proudly.

I felt silence conquer the room. I could still hear the rain outside, but no longer had I heard the thunders. I knew they were all staring at me. They were probably waiting for me to say something.

"Is there still something you wish to know…Albus?" asked Dumbledore, pronouncing our name for the first time.

"No", I said. "It's okay."

It was okay. I didn't need to know more. I'll know it in time. Right now I had to focus on my own life, not someone else's. I had to stop worrying so much for things I couldn't handle. Maybe I wouldn't stop worrying about everything, but I would certainly stop worrying about this. I finally looked at the man that had surprised me the most.

"Thanks," was all I said to him. I didn't expect anything in return. He arched his eyebrow and twisted his mouth again, and since I didn't know what it meant I decided not to worry about it.

I looked at Dumbledore and smiled at him. He smiled back and gestured with his hand a farewell.

"Until your next visit Albus," he said. I nodded. I would probably return, but not soon. I wasn't going to take another round of insults so soon. Rose smiled at him as well and we both left the room.

We walked back through the corridors in complete silence. Rose kept smiling; she seemed even more pleased than me. As we walked I thought of how much I could have missed from life for not noticing those small things Lily is always talking about. Maybe they weren't so small after all. I thought of the colours, they really did seem like the principle of life, it all made sense. I had gone to that office that night looking desperately for something; instead I left with so much more.

When we got to the common room I noticed how late it really was, but as I headed for my room Rose called me back.

"No! Let's wait!" she said, getting comfortable on an armchair.

"Wait? For what?"

"For the rain to stop."

"Rose that could take hours."

"Exactly."

I nodded and went back to find myself a comfortable chair as well. For some reason I felt rested. I wasn't worried or intrigued anymore. I had the patience to wait a few hours. I also felt capable to wait for the right day to find out more about that man. I have to admit that I still don't know if his last statement was about me…or himself. I bet he was talking about himself, but I won't know that yet.

"Al! Wake up! Hurry!"

I opened my eyes to find the common room filled with light, it was morning light. I rubbed my eyes and spotted Rose standing next to the window.

"Come on! Hurry!", she said.

I stood up and walked next to her, knowing what she was about to show me. But when I finally reached it I couldn't hold my surprise. It was amazing, huge, and perfectly clear. It was my first rainbow, and it was perfect. All seven colors were there, waiting to be taken.

"Which are you choosing today?" she asked

I looked at her and smiled

"Come on! Pick one!"

"Which would you pick?"

She glanced at the perfect rainbow once more.

"I think I'll take… blue!"

That's funny, I was sure she'd take wisdom.

"Well? What about you?"

I smiled again. What else was I supposed to take?

"Green…" I said, just to be sure.

She laughed, and we stood there, waiting for the rainbow to disappear…which took quite a while.

Now? Now I always look up after the rain is gone. I have to take a colour with me you know.


End file.
